


【杰西蛇】战俘

by yuanzezeye



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※点梗※监🈲，木马，口⭕元素有，自行避雷※架空背景※将军杰西x战俘蛇※不纯爱，口味挺重的，慎点‼️
Relationships: Jesse/Cobra, 杰西蛇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【杰西蛇】战俘

伴随着金属碰撞的声音，沉重的木门被推了开来。本应该阴暗潮湿的地牢如今却彻夜燃着烛火，自从那人被关进这里以后，一切守卫都被撤了开来，连随着他一起被捕获俘虏的那些敌军都被另寻地方关押。可惜，这位新进去的主也是个不爱发声的，不然军营里的士兵们就指着那透过壁上细小的窗飘出来的声音编排点什么了。

难以想象用途的刑具一排排整齐的挂在墙上，鞭子泛着油亮的光，被随意地丢在一旁的桌上。战俘金色的发在明亮的烛光下闪着光。明明刚刚还萎靡不振地垂着头，被汗水浸湿成一缕缕的头发凌乱地沾在脸上，疲惫却因为双手被绑紧拴在了头顶上方的绳索而不能趴俯下去，只能长久地保持着不适的姿势，多是第一次刑讯时留下的鞭痕已在渐渐痊愈，但还是触目惊心的，留在他那久不见天日的肌肤上，和他那些为数不少的旧伤交错在了一起。就算如此Cobra听到Jesse进来的声音，还是抬起头狠厉地瞪了他一眼。沉闷的军靴声在他身边停下，Jesse偏着头看着Cobra狼狈的样子笑了笑，“愿意说出来了吗，你效忠的那位，丢下你们独自逃跑的主君的下落？”Cobra张嘴尝试了下，但长期没摄入水分又整夜没说话的嗓子干哑地发不出声音，只好用嘴型让那个人滚。Jesse伸手拭去他唇上渗出的血，却被Cobra如猎豹逮到猎物般用力咬住，没去管自己的手指，Jesse凑过身去。骑在马型器具上，只能勉强用脚尖点地支持自己的Cobra向后躲去，可是长度恰到好处的绳索并没有提供多余的空间，Jesse那带着点恶意的声音在他耳边响起，“还想尝尝更多的吗？”话音刚落，他的手按上了木马的后端狠狠地往下一按。“唔…”好容易停滞住的刑讯工具又摇晃了起来，木制的器具就着后穴残存的润滑挤压过他的敏感点，又反复地冲撞碾磨着，过分强烈的快感涌上Cobra因连夜的折磨变得脆弱的神经，挣扎着夹紧大腿想要向上逃离。他常年骑马，腿间肌肤不再细嫩，却也被磨出了一片红痕，火辣辣地烧灼着。本就无力地挣扎还被看着热闹的Jesse按住了肩膀，用力一压，紧绷的臀部按压上光滑的木马，刑具又深入了他的体内。  
“Cobra，我的时间还多着呢。”Jesse刻意脱长的话尾一字一句地敲击在Cobra的心上。

Jesse坐在刑讯室唯一的椅子上俯视着跪在身前的Cobra，一脸厌恶地扭过头去避开他面前那不可小觑的物件，“你就不怕我咬下去？”“不知你的部下可知道，他们的大将现在是什么样的光景？”Jesse没有直接回答他的话，倒是慢悠悠地，像是要和Cobra闲话两句家常，话里的深意却逼的Cobra狠狠地闭了下眼。Cobra确实是不想让自己的部下看到如今的狼狈，或许也是他还盼着他那位主君可以召集兵马卷土重来，从这地牢中把他救出，但…。Cobra的动摇显而易见，Jesse也懒得再和他废话，抓住他的头发往下一按，带着腥味的性器直挺挺地顶上了Cobra紧抿的双唇，他低垂着眼，终于狠下了心，试探性地舔了舔，鲜红的舌尖勾着，还没等反应过来就被Jesse按着头顶了进入，被迫深喉的Cobra下意识的就想往后躲避，吞咽不及的唾液顺着颈项滑下，滴落在粗糙的地面，洇出水渍。看着Cobra实在是无法承受，涨红着脸又不肯求饶，Jesse才送开按着他的手让他有了点喘息的机会。刚松手，Cobra急不可待地吐出了口中的性器，努力呼吸着新鲜空气，刚才还没有血色的唇被操得艳红。被冷落的Jesse不耐地咂了下嘴，Cobra才想起来现在该做的要紧事是什么。不知道该做什么，又不想被那样粗暴对待，只能寻求个折中了。Jesse倒是完全放手让他自己来了，Cobra只能勉强含进头部舔着，再抬头看看Jesse的表情好像不甚满意，又埋下头去努力舔舐着，到是带了十成十的笨拙在里面。感觉他是学不会了，又不想为难自己被这隔靴搔痒，不着重点的口活给吊着，Jesse还是叹口气，按住Cobra的头引导他的动作。果然是征服他的快感大于实际的，被口爆后一个劲呛咳着的Cobra令他失去了兴趣，站起身整理一下本就没弄乱多少的衣物准备离开，也不管赤身裸体的Cobra被解开的束缚没有重新系上。倒是临走前，像是之前都没想起来似的，和那跪着的战俘提了句。

“你们的主公今天已经被抓到了，也没跑多远，但也挺会躲的，明天启程送他回国都，想见他的人不少。”


End file.
